


[Podfic] Coffeshop Muffins - Bromance Version

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: [Podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Background Femslash, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Arthur And Merlin Are Dating, Save For the Part Where They Aren't. Also The Girl Version Of Bromance Is Fresbians. But That Isn't Applicable As Morgana And Gwen Are Actually Sleeping Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coffeshop Muffins - Bromance Version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffeeshop Muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340952) by [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



cover art by momotastic

### Sample

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/MP3/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%5d%20Bromance%20Version.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:17:14 | 71 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/M4B/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%5d%20Bromance%20Version.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 01:17:14 | 109 MB  
  
### Crosspost

Are you having trouble downloading? This podfic is also available at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/coffeeshop-muffins-how-to-win-merthur-case-study-in-9-parts).  


### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  



End file.
